This invention relates generally to hammocks and swings where up until now there has been a need to have the possibility of having a suspended bed without the mechanical problems associated with it. People have always enjoyed swinging on hammocks and the like but have not had a structural method or device available to them that was functionally and aesthetically appealing in all respects. The methods of application and devised structures of the past have all been, either bulky or of heavy weight construction necessitating them to be suspended from permanent objects of some sort or, of such manufacture as to lack efficiency and ease of facility in one respect or another. Ridge pole methods of application presented problems of their own, inherent in their design, as will be apparent when viewed in light of the invention I will disclose herein.
As a result of my own desire to have a suspended bed that was not only functional, but one that overcame the past problems of having to locate ceiling beams and the like necessary for the application of such, it became obvious to me that a free-standing, structural support system would be the only definitive solution to the problem. It was clear, that in order to accomplish this result, there would have to be invented a design and article of manufacture strong and rigid in construction yet flexible in application and compact in size so as not to be overpowering in dimension. It should also be aesthetically pleasing to the eye as well as the senses. Thusly, I have created a new, unique, and novel, structural apparatus for suspending a bed which incorporates the use of four lightweight, assembleable, individually stable stands interconnected by two longitudinally applied structural members, with two transversally adjustable connecting structural members attached therewith. Furthermore, I created a unique bed frame assembly that is very lightweight in construction as well as being functionally capable of supporting heavy weight. This bed frame, at the same time,has the ability to swing freely as if suspended in mid-air when attached to the supporting structure. Together, these inventions provide a more than efficient and adequate means of suspending a box spring and mattress when placed therein.
The free-standing structure, bed frame, and method of application are further enhanced by improvements I implemented to make the invention as a whole safer to use via application of foam padding to the assembleable upright stands. I also covered the stands and padding with fabric covers making the invention appealing to touch, see, and experience. Mbreover, I discovered a usefulness appertaining to this invention that has therapeutic value as an offering. The bed frame can be elevated at either the foot or head side and is a useful application when used by people with certain medical conditions as well as being a comfort factor thereof. Therefore, I present and disclose this invention and the attributes related therewith.